Fallen Love
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Allen and lenalee have been hiding their forbidden relationship for 3 months. Everthig goes downhill when allen turns intoa noah...or does it? if lenalee turnss into a noah then they can be together; even if it means turning their backs on their freinds.
1. Before the Trouble Starts

_**Natarii: hey! New series, I wanted to do a Noah-Allen series so here's the first chapter****  
Allen: why didn't you just put it in your other series?****  
Natarii: too angsty. Turning Noah in my head is a messy business you know. It could be bad for my story line. Easier to start an new series.****  
Lenalee: what do you mean messy...?  
****Natarii: er...if I tell you you wont want to be in the story okay? So drop it.  
****Allen: What are you planning on writing? Lenalee she's scaring me...****  
Lenalee: me too... I don't wanna be in this any more...  
Natarii: just do the damn disclaimer and stop whining!!  
Allen & Lenalee: Natalie doesn't own D. Gray-Man. It all belongs to Hoshino Katsura-Sensei.**_

* * *

He was outside in the black orders version of a back garden, staring at the pond. Allen stared at his reflection. The black haze behind it just grinned at him. Allen didn't know what it was but he knew it definitely wasn't a good thing.

'What the hell are you'he thought, staring at his reflection on the water.

The haze didn't say anything. It just grinned like always.

"Allen what are you doing out here?" Lenalee asked the white-haired teen. Her voice jolted his thoughts away from the black haze. He was genuinely happy to see her. He liked her a lot, though He would never admit his affections for the girl. Rules forbade that after all.

"Eh? oh nothing.. I just needed some air."

"At 2AM?"

"I could ask the same of you he told her."

"I just couldn't sleep" she told him.

That wasn't exactly a lie. She had been agonizing over a decision she was faced with. She liked Allen. a lot. And she didn't know how to handle that. Relationships, even slightly going beyond friendship, were absoloutley forbidden by the pope. Exorcists had more important things than love to deal with. So should she tell him when she knew nothing could come of it?

"You should go back inside"

his voice jolted her back to reality "its pretty cold out here"

she shook her head and sat down beside him.

"I'm okay, I have my jacket."

She could tell something was wrong with him. He had a distant look in his eyes. The kind he had when something was causing him worry, the kind of worry he didn't want anyone to know about.

When she thought about it she realised he had been acting a bit off ever since the he had got back from the ark. And that was almost a year ago now.

"what's wrong with you Allen?" she asked "ever since you got off the Ark last year you've been acting a bit weird..."

She felt him tense up beside her. She had obviously said something he didn't like.

"Its nothing you can help with Lenalee". He said finality. "I just have to figure it out by myself. I'm fine." Allen hoped if he sounded like he didn't want to talk about it shed drop it. Lenalee was the last person he wanted worrying about him.

He felt his face turn then and he was suddenly face to face with her. Then she was hugging him. "stop trying to do everything by yourself Allen. She said, her voice slightly muffled by his clothes. It might not be something I can help with directly, but I can still help in one way or another... if you would just let me." she released him, stood up and began walking back to the castle.

She was pulled back down and suddenly realised Allen was kissing her. She almost let him but common sense took over.

"Allen! We cant, if someone finds out-"

"so we don't let them. Our secret."

"I love you Lenalee, and I'm not going to let a bunch of stupid rules get in our way, if youre up for that." he was looking directly at her.

"I love you too" she said blushing a bit.

"but still, if someone finds out then..."

She began to protest but he kissed her again. This time she didn't resist.

Later that night, as she lay next to him, she wondered if breaking the rules would come back to haunt them.

She was right to be suspicious. They were up for a time of hell, but god wasn't that cruel. They would be together ion the end, even if they had to be converted to another... set of beliefs.

* * *

_**Allen: isn't that a bit short?****  
Natarii: yeah, but its not the real chapter, just an prologue, and it was a bit rushed since I didn't plan it.****  
Lenalee: I'm still not sure about this...this shrimp is a bit...****  
Allen: me either... she has a few screws loose.  
Natarii: ****whacks them on the head with menacing aura WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP??1 AND WHO HAS A SCREW LOOSE??  
Allen & Lenalee : sorry!!**_


	2. And So Begins His Fall

_**Natarii: Heya,proper chapter now but after this there wont be a chapter on any of my stories for five days-ish cos I'm being dragged to I concert I don't even want to go to.****  
Allen:Then why are you going****?  
Natarii: mother already bought the tickets and there's no refund.****  
Lenalee: that's a problem.  
****Lavi: HEY! WHAY ARE YOU HAVING A PERTY WITHOUT ME?!****  
Natarii:Where did you come from? Anyway, do the disclaimer!  
Lavi & Allen & Lenalee:Natalie does not own D. Gray-Man. It all belongs to Hoshino Katsura-Sensei.**_

* * *

Allen stared at the mirror. The black figure that had once hovered behind his reflection was now seeping into it, not that anyone else noticed. How long was he going to be able to keep up this charade? Pretend nothing was wrong? If Allen had to make a guess? It was not for much longer. He had been having frequent headaches for a few weeks, now it was a constant pain, spiking occasionally.

Several days later, his suspicions were confirmed and enhanced. He wasn't running out of time; he had run out of time upon seeing the black figure behind his reflection for the first time. Things were just moving faster now. He had been lucky no one had noticed. He should be even more glad of the fact Lenalee hadn't noticed.

* * *

The cafeteria was busy as always. Allen sat with Lavi. Kanda and Lenalee, devouring plate after plate of food and trying to ignore the constant headache. He had considered telling the matron, but the black figure in the mirror gave him the impression it probably wasn't something anyone should know. And so he continued to pretend like nothing was wrong.

As he ate he caught sight of his reflection in the water jug. The black haze was almost completely a part of him now. He jerked at the sight of it, falling back off his seat. At the same time the pain in his head began to increase slightly. He got some strange looks from his companions and the others nearby.

"Are you okay Allen?" Lenalee asked him as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I'm fine" he lied. He didn't like lying to Lenalee but he had no choice. He didn't want her to worry. The pain was making his forehead itch now, and it didn't show signs of calming down.

several minuets later the pain sky-rocketed and he clutched his forehead.

'what's happening to me?' he could feel the skin on his forehead threaten to burst.

"Allen, what's up with you? No way are you fine!" Lavi yelled at him as he stood up.

"I'm gonna lie down for a bit... my head is killing me" he said leaving the table. He walked out of the cafeteria in a calm manner. Once he was in the hall way and out of sight, he bolted. He didn't realise he was being followed.

* * *

Upon reaching his room, he let himself collapse to the floor, clutching his head. The pain was agonising. Something was trying to force itself out of his forehead; id didn't seem to care that there was nowhere to escape from. His he felt the skin on his forehead being ripped apart in several places.

Blood was everywhere. It was gushing out from his head at an alarming rate. She didn't know what had happened, but she did know Allen needed medical treatment; fast.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection out of the corner of his eye. The black haze no longer stood behind him. It was completely absorbed into his reflection, and it was giving him an evil smirk.

* * *

He felt hands on his shoulders then, forcing him to stand and move in the direction of the door. Another brief glance told him it was Lenalee.

"You are not fine!!" she yelled at him "You need to got to the infirmary!!"

He pulled his arm away from her, still trying to stop the blood flow with his other hand. "NO! There's nothing they can do about this" he yelled at her. He was having some problems breathing now. "you need to get out!" he continued to yell at her "I don't want you to get hurt..." in the back of his mind he realized what was happening to him. He heard her leave just in time.

His skin was ripped open as the pain increased again, and the blood flow doubled. He collapsed onto the floor again,shaking slightly. He would have been screaming, but he gritted his teeth to prevent it. His skin felt like it was on fire, and not just his fore head but his entire body. It was an intolerable amount of pain, and yet he didn't collapse. It was torture; he wanted to pass out, just so he didn't have to feel it..

* * *

"Bloody hell! What happened?! There's so much blood..." Allen recognised Lavi's voice.

"I don't know, but he wasn't bleeding this bad when I first found him" it was Lenalee again.

"go let the infirmary know were bringing him down, get Komui too" Kanda was there too.

He heard Lenalee leave and felt himself being half carried, half dragged to the door. Doing the only thing he could think of he lashed out until his fist made contact with something; it happened to be Lavi's face. His skin screamed at the impact but he ignored it.

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!! what the heck?! He burnt me!" Lavi yelled. He wasn't lying. There was a second degree burn on his face where Allen had punched him. Kanda stared at the burn, than at Allen.

"don't... come... any... closer..." Allen's breathing was raspy; the bleeding from his forehead was not slowing, and he was shaking.

"stupid bean sprout! Do you want to fucking die? Were trying to help!" Kanda yelled at him

"You cant help me..." Allen felt the pain increase again. His head, his skin, his entire body was in state of agony he could no longer withstand. He let himself sink into unconsciousness.

Lavi and Kanda used the opportunity to pick up the limp form and carry him to the infirmary. Lavi could hear him muttering names in his sleep as they carried him through the halls.

* * *

_Allen was in agony. He remembered falling into unconsciousness...why was he still in so much pain?_

"_I'm sorry Allen"_

_That voice... he knew it..._

"_Mana?"_

"_Yes. I'm sorry Allen. I tried to stop this, but the curse isn't strong enough"_

"_what are you talking about? I don't understand!"_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this. You're going to be in a lot of pain, but it will stop eventually_

_Mana! Tell me what happening to me!_

_Your taking the place I once held. You're the musician. The fourteenth Noah. I tried to stop you from having this fate but my curse wasn't strong enough to suppress it any longer."_

"_a Noah? I cant be!! I'm not a Noah!"_

"_I'm sorry Allen. But I cant do anything to stop this any more. The Noah's curse is to strong as the fourteenth is the oldest and strongest Noah, even than the Noah of dreams. Its the one closest to the earl. I'm sorry I can no longer prevent this_

"_Mana! Stop I cant! Don't let me go there! I cant turn into a Noah! I cant leave Lenalee!"_

"_If my guess is right you wont leave her; she will follow you herself. Sayonara Allen. I'm sorry for all of this"_

"_MANA!"_

* * *

Allen was thrashing about I his sleep when they arrived at the infirmary. Screaming the same name over and over; Mana.

They had to use the bed restrains to prevent him form injuring one of the nurses. The bleeding had slowed slightly and this allowed the matron to clear away some of the blood from his face and neck. Upon doing so she took another look at his forehead and shooed the other nurses away.

" Go see to Lavi's wound" she told them. She turned to Kanda.

"Is Komui here yet?" she asked him. As if on cue, the supervisor entered the room, closely followed by Lenalee.

"you called matron?"

"I think you should take a look at this" she said stepping back from Allen's bed.

"everyone else get away from the bed." she ordered. Lenalee and Kanda moved away from the bed as Komui drew closer. He took one look at the still bleeding scars on Allen's forehead. He stared at them for a while before speaking.

"Lavi.."

"Yes?" The redhead now had a bandage on his face and smelled of antiseptic.

"Go contact Cross Gensui. He is to come back to the order; his time has run out."

* * *

_**Allen: what the heck?! Why are you torturing me like that?! You monster!****  
Natarii: I told you it wouldn't be pleasant. Why are you so surprised?****  
Lenalee: what do you mean I'm gonna follow him... am I going to go through that...ugh... I feel ill****  
Natarii: maybe I will, maybe I wont. I haven't quite decided.****  
Komui: Noooo! I wont let you turn my precious sister into a horrible grey skinned monster! Attack Komurin 7!****  
**--Natalie kicks Komurin 7 head off, then kicks Komui away from the computer--__**  
Natarii: Anyway, This chapter is short because I have to travel a long way tomorrow and I need sleep, but I promise the next one will be longer. **_

_**Please Rate & Review!**_

_**Natarii  
xxx**_


	3. Some Clarifications

**_Natarii: yay! third chapter! sorry for the long update. things will start movin a bit more now. thank you to all the people who reveiwed and such! my inbox has never had more emails..._**

**_Allen: Thats all you care about isn't it?  
Natarii: No, but i consider it important. i don't normally get emails you see...  
Allen: if i suffer its ok if you get emails?  
Natarii: Yes! plus it makes a good story! i love angst!_**

**_Lenalee: Natarii doesn't own D. Gray-Man or its Characters. Hoshino Katsura does._**

* * *

Komui's instructions left Lavi clueless, but he didn't show it. He simply did as he was told. He walked to the science department to use one of their phones and made contact with the general.

"whaddya want?" the general sounded like he had just woken up. 'crap, he's gonna kill me...' Lavi thought.

"er, well this is Lavi, er..." what was he supposed to say again?

"what the heck do you want mini-Bookman?"he sounded angry

"er.. Komui said to tell you you've run out of time, if that makes any sense..."

there was a moment of silence on the other end of the connection.

"I'll be back in two weeks."

"eh?! Wait, wha-"

the general hung up.

The redhead began the walk back to the infirmary, even more confused than he was before. First Allen has weird headache, then his head bursts, then his skin is capable of 2nd degree burns, and now cross was coming back to the order? Voluntarily

"ARGH! I GIVE UP! WHAT USE IS BEING A BOOKMAN IF I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Lavi yelled as he walked through the corridor. His mini-tantrum gained his several stares from the people passing by.

* * *

"Lenalee, Kanda, I want you two to act as guards. Do not let Allen leave if he wakes up. Under any circumstances. Its unlikely but it could happen.

"Komui what the-"

"never mind, just don't let him out of the room unsupervised. If he needs to pee Kanda goes with him, if he's hungry one of you gets the food for him. He does not leave this room."

"Nii-San! What happened to Allen."

"you'll find out eventually, so drop it for now." the normally cheerful supervisor had been replaced by someone serious, almost uncaring.

"Komui, quit messing around and tell us what's happening."

Kanda was concerned for Allen? no. He was just using his brain. Something serious was obviously going on for the supervisor to be so uncharacteristically... serious. Another hint was the fact they were being asked to act as sentinels over the boy who had spouted so much blood I the past few minuets even screaming in pain should be possible, let alone standing. And Allen had been screaming since he collapsed. Something was obviously wrong.

"you should at least tell Lenalee. I'm sure you know why."

Lenalee's head whipped round to the raven haired one, anxiety and fear playing across her face. 'does he know?' if he did, then there would be hell to pay. He glanced at her, and the look in his eyes told her he had known for a long time. Her face paled, and she turned to her brother. She knew the fear showed on her face, even though she was trying to suppress it.

"even more reason not to say anything" her brother retorted.. Lenalee switched her intent gaze to her brother 'him too?! I thought we were hiding it!' she thought.

Kanda caught the look on her face.

"what goes on between you two is your business" he told her.  
"its not something for me to announce to the whole of head quarters"

She gave him a grateful smile; she also noticed her brother pretending not to hear anything, apparently deep in conversation with the matron.

"...yes I wouldn't advise letting anyone other than an exorcist near, though I wouldn't advise that either. But if its an exorcist then you can allow them to see him...ah yes bandages! Very interesting" if he could have been any more obvious he would have.

He looked at his sister. "I cant say what's happening but if you want to find out yourself, I cant stop you. Don't hold it against him, its not something he has any control over. Cross Gensui will explain things when he arrives." he told her before leaving the room. The matron left, briefly laying a sympathetic hand on Lenalee shoulder

'just how obvious were we?!' Lenalee asked herself.

* * *

Kanda took a step towards Allen when the matron left. The boy had stopped thrashing around like a maniac, but his unconsciousness wasn't free from restlessness, and often jerked convulsivley. The bleeding had slowed but it still erupted from his forehead in a steady flow. The bandage covering the wounds, or wound, he wasn't sure which, was completely soaked. It didn't do a thing to help any more.. the boys white hair was stained in various shades of red. Form a light pink to so red you couldn't tell the difference from hair and blood in some places. he constantly mumbled in some language Kanda couldn't identify. Hebrew? It sounded religious at any rate. While his face was soaked with blood, the rest of his body was drenched in sweat. His fists clenched the bedsheets, threatening to rip them apart. His face was contorted in the moments when mumbling was the last thing on his mind. Kanda could smell something smoky too, like something was burning.

In other words. Something was torturing him from the inside out, and seemed to be doing the damage it wanted to.

Kanda did not like the beansprout. To say he despised him was an understatement. They did not get along. Kanda was oil. Allen was water. They did _not_ mix, under any circumstances. But Kanda was human, any human would have felt sympathy for anyone in that state. Maybe it was because Allen was his enemy, Kanda didn't know. But he did feel a large amount amount of sympathy for Allen. For some reason he did not like seeing the boy in such a dismal state. If he felt sorry for him he wondered how Lenalee would react.

From how Komui had reacted he knew that removing the bandage on the bys forehead would answer his questions. As he unwrapped it his hand brushed against Allen's skin. He immediately jerked his hand back. He examined it to see a small burn there; though not as severe as the one Lavi had received. He proceeded to remove the bandage, but taking care not to touch the boys skin.. after finally removing the bandage Kanda pulled in his breath. Now he knew why Komui had been cagey. He had questions but they could wait since a lot had been answered. He turned to the girl standing behind him

"Lenalee, I don't think you should look at this..."

"why not?! Weren't you siding with me a few minuets ago?"

"that was before. this is now."

"I don't see why. Let me say him!" she made to move past him, but he blocked her.

"you look at him, you will break. And this time Komui wont be able to put you back together!"

_(my god, that's so cheesy... is this my story? Did I write that? Gah! I'm listening to too much pop music. Ack! Babble... OK back to story...)_

"I don't care. I love him and I will find out what wrong with him- whether you like it or not"

"no, much as you want to, you cant help him. I doubt anyone can." the were almost fighting. Kanda struggled to prevent her from nearing the bed. Lenalee was struggling to release herself from Kanda; he had both arms round her waist.

"damn it Yuu!" She pounded her fists on the arms preventing her from moving any further forward.  
"I'm not a bloody kid who cant deal with things any more!"

he sighed. He knew she was right. And even if he didn't let her see now she would just look when he wasn't around. He gave up.

"don't touch his skin, it'll burn you. Even if you just brush it" he warned before releasing her. She nodded before moving towards the bed. Kanda didn't have to work long before he heard he try suppress a cry.

Lenalee felt the world being pulled from under her feet almost instantly.

Kanda had been right, her brother couldn't do a thing for her this time. Her world was slowly breaking apart. True, her nakama were her world; but Allen was so much more than that. Allen was a much bigger part of her world than anyone. And now it was slowly falling to pieces. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted to fake up from this... nightmare. She wanted it to be a dream. she wanted the seven holy marks that had emerged on Allen's forehead to be a figment of her imagination.

* * *

Allen remained in his almost comatose state. Almost. He didn't wake up, but he involuntary jerks, mumbling and occasional scream were still present. After a few days the bleeding on his forehead stopped. It should have killed him, loosing that much blood. Especially since his body rejected the blood the nurses tried to pump into him; but id didn't.

Lenalee hardly left the infirmary except to eat, though that wasn't often. After a couple of weeks she began to look pale and thinner than normal; at which point Komui refused to let her visit longer than 6 hours. It was 3 weeks since Allen collapsed when the general finally arrived- a week late. He gathered the few who knew Allen's condition in Komui's office The other generals, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Komui, and Reever. Were the only ones there. Komui had been keen to keep Allen's 'condition' quiet.

"All right," the red haired general began. "you all know my baka deishi isn't exactly in the best of heath,yes?"

"that's an understatement" Lavi muttered this earned him a glare from cross and a kick in the head from his mentor.

"do you want to know what's happening or make smart comments?" the general spat.

"sorry" the redhead mumbled

"all right, ill start at the beginning. This will take a while to explain so get comfy. Weeks, maybe months, before the idiot even collapsed there would have been a black silhouette in his reflection. It should have had white holy marks, so the idiot probably knew what would happen – or at least suspected it. if he had said something sooner we might have stopped it but..."

"hes an idiot."kanda finished.

"exactly."

"he asked me if I could see a black thing behind hi in the mirror but I couldn't see anything..." Lavi interjected again but received no punishment since it was a valid point.

"point proven"the general said "anyway, that reflection hovers around behind the normal one for a while before beginning to seep into it. Its like a warning of what's to come. When its completely seeped into the original reflection that where the fun starts."

"fun?" Kanda asked "moyashi hardly looks like he's having fun."

"you know, you just cant take a joke or sarcasm can you girly man?" Cross asked blandly

"what the heck did you call-"

"first there's a headache which eventually results in the holy marks appearing, but it remains throughout the whole process" apparently the general was fond of cutting people off mid sentence. "this headache gets more painful as time goes on. When it reaches a certain point, the holy marks appear, and this is an indicator for the next stage to start." he paused to see if they were all keeping up. "when the holy marks appear it taps into a part of the brain somewhere and tells it to change the body's biological make-up. First the blood. Humans have a double helix, when the 'switch is flicked' so to speak, this begins to split apart. A double helix it too concentrated for the Noah to survive, so it makes it a single helix."

_(to all the biologist reading this – please go with the flow. If this would kill you instantly or humans don't have a double helix I apologize. I took chemistry not biology. I had a few weeks of it in my 2_nd_ year of high school and as a general part of science in first year but that's it. If this defies the laws of human evolution please forgive me. The only biology I know is sex education and that hardly counts here. Please just go with it...)_

"wouldn't that kind of hurt?" Lavi asked. For some reason he was the only one asking questions.

"yes. A lot. It also doubles the amount of blood in the body. Its far too much so the excess is expelled through the holy marks until its back to a normal level. Like I said it hurts like hell,despite being unconscious. The bond between blood cells is also changed to allow the Noah abilities to develop. This is the visible change. The biological one. The invisible one. The mental change is different though it happens at the same time. Basically the Noah brings back memories of the original Noah family, but in a way that is different for each person. Appropriate for them, so I couldn't ell you what they are – only that they're nightmares. bad ones. Also aspects of a persons personality are changed slightly. When Allen wakes up he'll probably kill me and Kanda on sight instead of just putting up with us or arguing. As for Lenalee... I don't know. He could be crazy for you, or a pervert, or just not interested in killing you. I'm not sure. I know the original relationships with people are usually enhanced in their current state, but that's not always true. Anyway, any previous feelings or beliefs that are anti-Noah are changed to pro-Noah ones. There's probably more but my source was cagey"

Bookman looked at him suspiciously. "just who was your source? I don't have any of this information, how did you get it in such detail?"

the general actually looked guilty. He mumbled something as he scratched his arm.

"pardon?" Lavi asked.

"I said I asked Road. give her a huge bag of candy and she sings like a nightingale. But not all of it, She was really secretive about some bits"

"YOU ASKED A NOAH?!" they screeched., though the generals just laughed.

"you asked, best source if you ask me anyway... back to the idiot. the fiddling around in the mind goes on as the body changes. As I've said its painful. But it gets worse once the blood has changed. After that the current version of skin, bones and organs are very incompatible with the new blood. The changes to it to allow the special abilities to develop are too much for the original body to handle, so the blood triggers another change. This time the organs and remade to suit the Noah. Along with the bones, skin, nerve ending's, muscles, pretty much everything except the brain is rebuilt. There's a lot of screaming so its easy to tell when this starts, since it all occurs at the same time. The make up of the lungs becomes different, the heart has less valves and some are changed. The muscles veins and bones -the entire nervous system- is adapted to be able to work against the new blood. The bones are dissolved and rebuilt at the same time by the blood and the skin is burned from the inside out until it turns Gray and becomes a more suitable container. All of this occurs at the same time. It will also destroy any innocence in the body. Unfortunately we cant remove it either. Last to change is the eyes. They turn change from their original colour to those gold ones Noah have. That takes up a few days. Once the eyes have been changed too, you have a Noah. The eyes are open during this and its the most painful part of the process, but the er.. victim... yeah that's a good word... the victim is still unconscious. The length of time the whole thing takes is always different for each person, but the longer it takes the more powerful they are as a Noah. Allen is probably going to be a monster since he related to th-"

he stopped himself. several people gave him curious glances. Komui had a sharp intake of breath.

'he was lucky he didn't say anything.' he glanced at his sister 'that would be the straw to break the camels back.'

"well lets just say he would have been a handful already, but he's already been in this state longer than the other Noah. so now he'll be a much bigger handful. That's all I can think of for now... "he paused to let the information sink in. some of these exorcists weren't the most intelligent after all. Miranda looked like she needed some morphine for the obvious headache she was having. "any questions?"

Lavi raised his hand "why does Allen's skin cause third degree burns?"

"probably something to do with his abilities as a Noah. According to Rhode, Tyki kept falling through his bead during his change... at least I think that's what she said... hang on..."

they all sweat-dropped as he pulled out a small book and began dialling a number into the phone on Komui's desk.

'why does he have the phone number of a Noah?' they asked themselves. Luckily he slammed the phone down when he received no answer.

* * *

"you act lie you knew about this all along, Komui too. If you did why is it you let him join the order? And why are still letting him liv-"

he was interrupted by a slap across the face. He stared at the girl in front of him. It was safe to say that Lenalee was mad at him. Heck she slapped him. She was never violet towards her friends, unless it was breaking up a fight, of knocking sense into her brother. and now she was slapping him. His brain told him to do something to save himself-and fast

"not that I'm encouraging that..." she softened her gaze but only slightly. "But I do want to know why no one is bating an eyelid at this"

Lavi couldn't help but nod in agreement. When Komui had been informed of the situation he had been shocked; but his expression had shown he was not taken completely of guard. There was something they were not being told here.

"its not something we can tell you. Allen turning into a Noah is enough for you to deal with at the moment." he replied. His voice was not its usual chirpy sound. It was the one that didn't come out often. Th one that told them he was serious, and that even Lenalee couldn't get any more information from him. Lenalee gave her brother a cold stare.

"you knew about this, and yet, you didn't do anything to stop it from happening. Do you have some ulterior motive here, or is letting Allen loose his humanity just part of your job?" she was furious. Something had snapped. She loved her brother, yes. But the information that he knew that this would happen...

why didn't he do something to stop it?

* * *

_Why should he? He doesn't want anyone fluttering around his little sister. Why should he stop it? It solves on of his problems, after all..._

what the heck? No, that was insane. Sure she was mad, but she had every right to be. Allen was turning into a Noah in front of her very eyes for gods sake. No-one would be in any sort of genial mood. She just had more incentive to lash out. She knew perfectly well her brother wasn't doing anything because he couldn't. He wouldn't deliberately deny Allen his help, he's not a monster. This was a complex situation which more than likely needed an even more complex solution.

"its not something we can do much about. We can try to change the effect the change has on his mind but reversing the biological effects is impossible. Even changing his way of thinking is going to take up half of our time." Komui replied. "were not abandoning him Lenalee, there's just nothing we can do for the time being"

Lenalee inwardly gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she had thought he was deliberately ignoring the situation at hand but she was very reassured by the fact the were misplaced.

_I wouldn't be so sure if I were you..._

Lenalee looked around looking for the source of this... voice? She couldn't see anything but she could definitely hear it. maybe it was just stress. Yeah.. just stress.

She looked at cross then. He said nothing after explaining the process to them. He just sat there and watched their reactions. She could tell he knew a lot more than he was letting on. she also knew he probably wasn't going to tell them what, no matter how much they badgered him, which a few people were doing as she contemplated her thoughts.

She stood up and left the room. She understood cross's reasons behind keeping whatever this situation was from them. It had allowed Allen to lead a fairly normal life after all. However she was till mad at him, she couldn't help it. He'd just dropped a time bomb of information on her which threatened to blow her world to smithereens at any minuet. No, not just her, every one at the order. She didn't think there was a single person in the order who didn't like Allen, he was too nice for his own good, and - despite his odd hair colour – he was good looking. He had also been pinned to to be the next general. What wasn't there to like? Everyone probably had their stomachs turn when they thought of the Noah transformation. Well, those who knew. She didn't want to think about it. She wished she hadn't wanted to know what was happening. It _sounded..._ she couldn't really find a word to describe it. She just knew she hated the idea of experiencing that. The knowledge that Allen was experiencing that same process at this very moment in time hacked away at the few remaining strings that prevented her from breaking down right there in the corridor.

* * *

**_Natarii: Gaagh... this took such a long time to type!! it was so frustrating, i wanted a long one to make up for the lack of updates but iv'e had writers block for a while now, so my other story is on hold now too... GARSJKSDVKORWEIGFLKBNF!!_**

**_Allen: you monster!! ill kill you!! why are you tortuing me like this?! are you insane? that will kill me! i sewar to god it will kill me!! tell her lenalee...  
Lenalee: i dunno... you might look good as a noah_**

**_(imagines noah allen)  
_**

**_Lenalee: Kyaaaaaaaa!!  
Allen: not you too..._**

**_(hides in mushroom infested corner.)_**

**_Natarii: glad to have you on the tream lenalee!_**

**_(high fives)_**

**_Lenalee: good to be on but does he really have to suffer like that? and why am i hearing voices?_**

**_Natarii: if allen didnt suffer there would be no drama. storys need angst to stay interesting. happy endings are good, but the best storys have lots of angst. Lord of the riungs for example, that has tons of angst and its mor popular than the bible. people talk in elvish and other-creatures-ish over tolkeins grave because of that angst. so allen suffers. and the voices is again, angst, but its so theres a happy ending. i cant not have a happy ending, that would kill the story, afgain see tolkeins work._**

**_Lenalee: i see... you actually thought this out didnt you? unlike the other one which was spur of the moment... where did that come from?  
Natarii: yes. i did. and as for the other story, that was prompted by yet another sex education lesson. thank go i don't have to put up with those anymore...  
Lenalee: do you think i should get allen out of that corner?  
Natarii: Naw.. he'd just be depressed by the other chapters cos of the angst.  
Allen: Please rate and reveiw...  
Natarii & Lenalee: oh! he cae back by himself!_**


	4. Visitors

_Allen: WHAT HAVE YOT BEEN DOING?! WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED?! brandishes anti-akuma weapon  
Natarii: Uwahhh! im sorry! im sorry! im sorry! please dont kill me!  
Lenalee: allen! stop it! you'll kill the author!  
Allen: good! i wont turn into a noah then!  
Natarii: crawls out of hole someone please do the disclaimer... dies  
Lenalee: she dosent own D. Gray-Man._

* * *

It took Lenalee only a few minuets to reach the room in which Allen had been laced a few days after falling into his comatose sate. The walls were soundproofed and the door, windows, and bed were all heavily reinforced. Since no one knew what would happen when Allen awoke Komui had decided it was the best ting to do in order to give the other members of the black order some sort of re-assurance. Or the people who knew of his condition anyway. Most people were under the impression that he had been sent on a long mission, since that was the rumor Komui ad spread around.

She entered the room - the door automatically locking itself be hind her - and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Making sure the blankets were covering any part of his skin other than his face, she laid her head down and watched his face as it contorted from either the nightmares or the pain.

If had been a normal coma she could have at least held his hand - but she was scalded as if by boiling water every time her skin made contact with his. God wasn't even going to let her try to comfort him; not that he would notice.

Perhaps it was punishment for breaking one too many rules? Although she didn't really feel it wasn't something they deserved; she did understand however.  
The rule wasn't there just so exorcists focused on work and only work.

"_It's a stupid rule Allen! Is only there right now because the generals are too lazy to bother doing anything about it."_

Reflecting made her see how wrong her words had been. It wasn't just there for the sake of it; it was so situation like this didn't occur or exorcists wouldn't have their heart ripped out if their loved one died on the job - something that was all to probable in their line of work.  
They were fighting a war after all.

* * *

Lenalee was jolted back to the circumstances she had been pondering when Allen screamed. That was the reason the walls were soundproofed. He screamed a lot - and it disturbed the other patients in the infirmary.

And this one was his loudest yet. He began convulsing violently, as if having a fit. Screaming and mumbling curses all the while. His already pale skin began to take on a grayish tinge. His fingertips had already turned into the ash grey colour of the Noah's skin, and it was now beginning to spread at a faster rate.

After several minuets had passed he showed signs of calming, though he cursing and mumbling still continued in his restless sleep. His right arm and neck were no longer the pale peachy-skin colour they had been before, but were as grey as the rocks which kept the HQ Castle standing. The left arm containing his innocence was beginning to flake and crumble, leaving an ash coloured arm in its place.

His face was beginning to take on the Grey tinge as well, though it was only the first stage.

Throughout this sudden sequence of events Lenalee realized she really couldn't do anything t help him this time. That this was going to happen no matter how much she objected or begged otherwise.

It wouldn't be long before "Allen" disappeared and was replaced by "the fourteenth"

* * *

_Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory Miranda and Chaoji were all clustered outside the door to the conference room where General Cross was talking to Komui and Bookman. After the process of what was happening to Allen had been revealed the three men had scuttled off to talk in private. The aforementioned exorcists didn't like that; hence the reason they were all listening outside the door._

"_Did you find anything?" Komui asked  
"__No. nothing. At least not including the rather unreliable method we already know of." Cross replied  
"What are the chances of that actually working?" Came the voice of Bookman  
"__Slim… even if we use some sort of vaccine or drug to enhance that part of his mind I doubt it would work."  
"__So were just going to let him turn into the fourteenth?!" They heard the old man crash his fist onto the table.  
"__There's nothing else we can do!" Cross roared at him 2the fourteenth is the strongest of all the Noah's, even stronger than Road Kamelot! We'll just have to try this stupid method when he awakens and if that doesn't work…"  
_

_________"__And if that doesn't work?" Komui inquired.  
"__If that doesn't work then we'll just have to finish him off before he gets full control over his abilities."_

_Lenalee gasped, covering her mouth with her hand so they weren't alerted to their presence._

"_That's if we can! He's already using them! Look what happened when he punched Lavi! I wouldn't be surmised if he woke up with complete control over them…" Bookman objected. "Do you have any better ideas?" Cross snapped at him"because I'd be happy to hear them. The fourteenth wasn't known for his kindness … At least until Mana's brother was his host… and he wasn't too happy with that particular container was he?"  
"__Well, we did forcibly seal him inside him… Anyone would be pissed off…"  
"__Let's continue this some other time. We all have a lot to think about"_

* * *

--THE SECOND ARK--

Road Kamelot was throwing a tantrum. Like the other Noah, she had sensed the Fourteenth's memories beginning to surface and was eagerly awaiting the return of the last -but by no means least powerful in any shaper or form - of their large family. However, unlike her family members Road did not know the meaning of the word patience. The fact his new host was a certain snow haired exorcist didn't help. Nor did the fact his corrosion was the longest to date - two more days and he would have taken even longer than she did.

Road's obsession with Allen had gone from puppy love to family love when the earl had revealed the Fourteenth's memories had begun to awaken in her favorite exorcist.

1 week passed and she was jittery with the wait.  
2 weeks passed and she was irritated with it.  
The third week sparked her temper tantrums.

The earls decide for the sake of sanity to let her go pay the boy a visit - just to check up and see how thins were progressing… If only to get some peace and quiet for an hour or so.

"Now Now Road…" he chided gently as another her school books was sent flying - it was a geometry one this time. "The book didn't do anything to you now, did it?"  
"How else am I supposed to vent when Lero isn't even around?!" she screeched.

He didn't have an answer to that, and so decide to continue to the main reason he had emerged from his hiding place in his office.

"I thought you might like to go check up on our new family member. This is taking longer than normal after all. Just to make sure there aren't any complications…"

The candles that had been whizzing around spearing various objects came to a stop and suddenly vanished. The purple haired girl turned to the earl with a look of pure ecstasy and her face.

"You really mean it?! I can go see Allen?!" She inquired enthusiastically.  
"Just don't be seen and don't take too long" He warned.

The fat man was instantly gasping for breath.

"Thank you Millenie!" (A/N: I think that's what Road calls him, correct me if I'm wrong)

She quickly released him, summoned her door, skipped through it, and disappeared.

"It's safe to come out now!" The earl called, and the other members of the Noah family emerged from various hiding places, breathing a sigh of relief when they knew their Eldest sister was gone.  
"Thank you lord Millennium!" Tyki said emerging from a cabinet. "I thought I'd never get out of there…"  
"It's nothing! Nothing! Besides she was giving ma a slight headache…"

* * *

When Road arrived at the black order she almost squealed with delight. Somehow she had come out in exactly the right place. Or at least not far a way. She could sense another Noah was nearby. Or at least… half of one. Though the sensation of power was equal to that of her own. She skipped down the hallway she was standing in, feeling the presence growing stronger. She grinned. She was going in the right direction. She moved silently and eventually found the room containing her soon to be older-brother.

It was strange; the way they decided which Noah was the eldest or youngest. It was based of of the original Noah Family. Though Allen was the last to be born as a Noah, he was actually the oldest Brother originally, while she was the oldest sister. Despite the fact she had awakened first, she was not the oldest Noah. Allen's Noah had originally been the first to awaken, when the Noah were first chosen. The nick name "fourteenth" came from the fact he always got lost and was the last to turn up at a fight. Had the black order not intervened and sealed him inside Mana's brother things would have been completed the first time round.

The fact Allen was even turning into the fourteenth was a surprise. Although the earl had been aware that the fourteenths memories had been implanted into the white haired boy the fact they had been dormant for so long had led them to the assumption the black order had done the impossible and actually prevented them from awakening. Maybe they had… If so then being on the ark, and in the musician's room had been the trigger.

Roads thoughts were immediately interrupted when she found what she had been looking for. Allen was inside a heavily reinforced… white box of a room. Road used her door again to enter the room. She did not like the black haired girl using his body as a pillow, but killing her would probably cause a commotion. She decided to ignore her until either she woke up or she herself decided to leave. As she entered the room she bean to feel puzzled. She was sensing two Noah in the room… true one was so faint it was hardly worth thinking about… she gave the black haired girl a strange look. Was it possible she was a possible host for the Noah genes? They had lost three family members recently, or two depending on how you looked at it…

She turned her attention to the snow haired boy mumbling in his sleep. A quick glance was all she needed to tell the corrosion was almost complete. A few parts of his skin, his eyes and the complete erosion of the innocence embedded in his left arm were the only things left to change. In fact, his face was turning the same Grey colour as her own at that exact moment. Maybe having another present was speeding the process up… she'd ask the earl later.

She sat cross-legged on the bed to take a closer look. He seemed almost past he screaming. He only seemed to be giving the odd scream at this point, though he was till shivering. Though that always occurred until the eyes opened.

There were traces of blood still in his hair, staining it a pinky-red colour. She reached over to brush a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, but instantly jerked her hand back - giving a yelp of pain. She hadn't expected his abilities to be activated in this state, though she never seen the fourteenths corrosion before, so she wasn't too familiar with the processes.

* * *

Her yelp of pain awoke the exorcist girl using him as a pillow. She was about to raise an alarm when Road spoke:

"I wouldn't bother. I only came to check over his corrosion. Nothing is going wrong so I'm leaving now.

The girl stared at her confused "Corrosion?"

"You didn't even know what it was called? The Noah genes complexly change the human ones by destroying them and creating their own from the leftovers. Corrosion. It also refers to the erasal of the host's original mindset."  
"That makes more sense that when Cross Gensui explained it…" she admitted grudgingly  
"Hmmm…. So that's why he was being so nosy… I did wonder at the time." she gave the black haired girls another look before realization dawned. When it did,she broke into uncontrollable peals of laughter.

"Oh god! This is fantastic! I should have known it would happen! Oh I can't wait to tell the earl, there probably some others as well! I had no idea he was that powerful! That just like Nii-Sama!" she continued to howl with laughter whilst the exorcist girl looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wh-whats so funny? What are you planning?"  
"Hey! You've been hearing voices right??"

The small flash of recognition in the exorcist girl's eyes was the only confirmation she needed. Road jumped off the bed and summoned her door. She was about to close the door behind her but she turned to the girl again.

"If you think that Allen's corrosion is your only problem then I'd take a look in the mirror. We'll be back to pick up Allen in a few days - unless you actually manage to keep him in here… "She looked at the room with distaste "though I doubt it…" and with that she closed the door behind her and disappeared.

* * *

Lenalee pondered the Noah's words _"We'll be back to pick up Allen in a few days" _The word Cross had spoken to her earlier came back to her… "_Last to change is the eyes. They turn change from their original colour to those gold ones Noah have" _

Lenalee turned to the bed, hoping she wouldn't see what she suspected would be shown on Allen's face……Allen's blue eyes stared back at her unresponsively. The edges of his blue irises however were tinged with a rusty gold.

"_Once the eyes have been changed too, you have a Noah."_

Lenalee rushed from the room in search for her brother, Cross, Reever… anyone who knew what was happening. They had to know they only had a few days left to find a way to fix this nightmare.

* * *

"I'm Home!" Road called cheerfully "Guess what? Guess what?!" she cried as she burst into the dining room.  
"Just spit it out Road!" Lulubell sighed.

Road grinned gleefully as she took her place at the table

"His powers have been infecting the other exorcists since her first arrived there! The black haired girl is already show early signs of corrosion. I wasn't sure at first, since it was only a really tiny presence… but there's no doubt! Were going to have another new family member after Allen!"  
"What?! Really?! That's unexpected… but I wouldn't expect anything less from Nii-Sama" Lulubell commented.  
"Hmm? So things are progressing well Road?" The Millennium Earl asked.  
"Yes! I think having a family member around speeded things up because his eyes began changing while I was there. We can go get him in a few days unless he comes home by himself"

"Good Good. And the other one?"  
"Hmm… I don't know… it won't be for a month at least. She was only hearing voices."  
"Well, it's something to look forward to either way" Tyki commented.

* * *

Lenalee stared in horror t her reflection. How long had it been there? She hadn't noticed it before… she had been brushing her hair, focusing on a particularly stubborn snag when she realized what she was seeing.

"_If you think that Allen's corrosion is your only problem then I'd take a look in the mirror"_

'So that was what she meant…' Lenalee thought as she stared at the black shadow beginning to soak into her reflections fingertips.

* * *

**_Allen: Can i ask something? holds anti akuma weapon menacingly  
Natarii: S..Sure... trembles in fear  
Allen: DO YOU ENJOY MAKING OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL?!  
Natarii: Well... now that you mention it... i just love angst...  
Allen: CANT YOU THINK OF SOMETHING OTHER THAN TURNING LENALEE INTO A NOAH?! AM I JUST CHOPPED LIVER?!  
Lenalee: Allen, calm down... i dont really mind...  
Allen: Wha? really? you like me? even tough im a Noah?! or will be... slightly happy aura.  
Lenalee: um.. well yes... blushes  
Natarii: Have you camed down now?  
Allen: nods happily  
Lenalee: Please Rate & Review_**


	5. Awakening

_**Yes, i know. im an evil demonic child who never udates. I dont care though. I will write when i have a decent chapter. i will not make up some random junk just for the sake of updating. deal with it. There my rant is over. Helooo! im back. and i am sorry for the late update. i was really stuck for ideas. i had the ending all written down it was just getting there that caused my problems.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

She knew why she had hijacked Kanda's soba last now. It was painfully obvious shince she didn't really like the noodles that the Japanese exorcist seemed to live off.

Lenalee pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She didn't need this right now. She already had two problems that were too big for her plate. But why this? Why now? Why did god play these twisted games played with their lives? Did he enjoy it? Either way… she knew no good was going to come of the situation. That morning, she didn't manage to get back to sleep.

She stayed close to Allen during the final week of his 'corrosion' as it was now known as. And during that time the soon-to-be-Noah had been heavily restrained; despite the fact he hadn't awakened from his coma-like slumber. It had caused the science department a lot of problems at first. Allen kept subconsciously burning through the restraints they placed on him.

Lenalee couldn't help but think it was a sign he was already lost for good.

It had been decided several days after cross's arrival that she would be the one with the job of convincing Allen to stay on the side of the exorcists. Pft. How on earth was she going to do that when she was eventually going to turn into a noah herself?

* * *

Lenalee was not stupid. She would have know what was happening to her even with ought remembering cross's explanation of the process. The white holy marks on the shadow's forehead were so obvious even a vegetable would have know what that meant. How had she even got Noah genes inside her anyway? She knew Allen had had the fourteenth's memories implanted in him (although she was beginning to believe otherwise fro what she'd overheard) but as far as she could tell she had not had anything implanted in her… It made her wonder where they hade com from.

she intend to fight it though, this… this… situation. She was still an exorcist. And she would not fall to the same monster that had taken Allen away from her. Her pride wouldn't let her for one thing. Shed get put her all into getting Allen back too… even if her own personal opinion was that it would be a wasted effort.

Allen had the strongest willpower of all of them. And that hadn't been enough to stop the Noah rotting both his body and consciousness away from the inside out.

* * *

"_Allen, can you hear me?"  
_"_MANA! What's going on?! I cant stop this… I cant take it anymore… this pain…"  
_"_Allen, try to relax, Its almost over. My curse cant hold him in his cage anymore."  
_"_Him? Who are you talking about?!"  
_"_He's talking about me stupid."  
_"_wh… who are you?"  
_"_I'm you, idiot."  
_"_There will be a few moments before he completely takes over… You should use that time to say goodbye…"  
_"_Pft. He's not gonna have the chance, bastard."  
_"_Allen, im sorry… unti-"  
_"_Phew that god for that… the clown-bastard was really getting on my nerves."  
_"_Who the hell are you?! What did you do to Mana?!"  
_"_the clown already told you didn't he? I'm you. Or at least the you you were supposed to be. Not that it really matters. 5 more minuets, and ill be back."_

She'd have 20 minuets. That was all. It was a tiny window of opportunity. 20 minuets to bring a dead personality back to life. God was cruel. And the order was asking her to do the impossible. She had no idea how she was going to bring Allen back - her gut instinct was that a few 'I love you' and 'fight this!' statements just weren't going to cut it. She knew she only had a few days left to figure something out… maybe not even that… Only the blue colour of his irises that was closest to the black pupils still retained their original colour.  
They were running out of time.

Walking along the corridors to Allen's room she passed The conference room. Hearing a few familiar voices she stopped.

_"Cross, were running out of ideas here… It's our only choice!" that was her brothers voice.  
"And I keep telling you that we don't have a chance in hell of killing him! We cant even restrain him right now! His power just keeps growing, and its only the tip of the iceberg!"  
"Reever, Has Bak completed that formula yet?" That was bookman.  
"No, He's completed the basic idea of it, the structure and things, but its too unrefined. It wont be ready for another couple of weeks at least."  
"And by then Allen will already have returned to his former glory" Komui sighed. "What did Rouvellier say?"  
"either bring him to our side or kill him before he gets to the earl. What else?" Cross grunted  
"He says that but he has no clue just how much power the fourteenth has. It's not the showiest ability but it's the most dangerous…"  
"Cross, how can fire control not be showy?" Komui asked, slightly peeved.  
"That's only a bonus sister-complex. Its not the true ability of the fourteenth…"_

"Rhode! It's time to go!" A fat man I n a top hat called out happily.  
"Really? We can go get Allen-Nii?!" A girl with purple hair leapt into his arms before scrambling onto his back for a piggy-back."  
"Yes, Yes. He just woke up. Though he hasn't completely killed the second persona yet. I thought you would have noticed, considering how obsessed you are-"

The earl didn't finish his sentence since rhode had opened the door to her realm beneath them and he had fallen througfh her trap door.

* * *

Allen cursed himself. He could feel himself sliiping away as that other presence took over. He was in agony. He could feel every part of his body being litraly eaten from the inside out… then being painstakingly rebuilt. Even that made him want to srceam. Which he was. It was strange. He knew he was sreaming but it dint feel like he was. He felt as if he'd become detached from his body. And the screams emenating from it weren't because of his own actions.

In the midst of al this thousand of memories from who knew who many thousands of years ago pushed their way into his mind. All from the great flood… others included images of a family… then the sharp pang of loss as one fel to a sword and another two to a strange bloody form… he knew what they were but as the memories swirled around inside his head he couldn't help the feelings of greif wash over him. Someone else was in those memories two. A girl with black hair. Lenalee. Seing her face made him begin to fight again but more memories flooded into him. Terror, loss, anguish, death, and at the center of it all innocence.

He hated it. He could se so cleary now… He had always known the order had some serious faults. Especially recently. But now…

_"You get it right?"_ it was that voice. _"You understand now, idiot?"_

How could he not? Innocence didn't live up to it's name. It was the complete opposite. So much death… pain… loss… All because of innocence.

Images of Lenalee flashed through his mind. Hiding in corners, using missions just to be together, away from the prying eyes and rules that kept them apart…  
All that pain… and for what?  
So yet more peole suffered at their hand whilst they called it saving the world?

Somehow he felt himself let go from what he had been holding onto. It didn't seem to be a bad idea anymore. He didnnt know where it was coming from but there was reassurance. Reassurence that by letting go… thre would be a happier ending for them all… for him and Lenalee.

_"you won't regret it."_ the voice said. It didn't sound intimidating now.  
"Will it really be better?"  
_"Yes."  
_"Lenalee and I can be together? No rules? No restraints? No innocence?"  
_"Yes" _Not a hint of a lie cold be heard in the voice, simply because there wasn't one.  
_"I'm you after all. I love her too."_ The voice said softly as he let himself disappear.

* * *

The pain was gone. His eyes were no longer blinking uncontrollably. A grin broke across his ash coloured face. He'd finnaly broke through the curse. He could feel some restraints still on him, on his arms. Somehow they had manged to survive the power leakage. He barley had to think to completely destroy them and they instantly vanished in a burst of flame.

'how pathetically easy' He thought to himself. He knew that the restraints wouldn't have any effect on him, but still…  
Was that the best they could do?

Deciding he wanted his departure to have a bit more impact he moved himself into a crosslegged position and pulled another flaming sphere from the air, toying with it.  
All he had to do was wait. Someone was bound to turn up at some point…

* * *

Lenalee's eyes widened. She quickly walked away from the door and down the hall towards Allen's room. Just what was allen going to turn into?! If a _side effect _of his ability was making the keeping the sience department awake even more than usual by simply burning through the restraints, then she didn't even want to know what his true power was… She stopped when she entered the room where Allen was supposed to be still unconscious.

However instead of being unconscious he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, several small spits of violet flame dancing in the around his left hand - a normal hand. She remained silent as the sparks flitted back and forth both in size and colour. Any form of comunication might break whatever spell was keeping him from butchering the way any other noah would. T the present moment she had no idea if he was friend or foe.

"Ah, Lenalee!" he squashed the flames in his hand, causing them to dissapear. "i wondered where you'd gone when I woke up…"  
"y-you knew I was there?" she asked tentatively.  
"well, kind off…" he replied absently scratching his left arm. To say it was in bad shape was an understatement. The dark black where his innocence had once resided was almost gone, replaced by an ash grey. Only a few small flakes still remained. The ones whose peeling were causing Allen severe irritation.

"When did you wake up?" She asked, praying she hadn't missed her opportunity.  
"Hmm… about 15 minuets ago…" He looked at her directly then, as if noticing something for the first time. "I wondered if that would happen… guess I was right" he mumbled to himself, but not quiet enough to escape her hearing.

"wonderd if what would happen?" had he sensed the noah growing inside her? Road had sensed it before she had so it wouldn't be suprising if allen could too…  
"nothing… why are you hovering over there? Sit down… I'm not going to kill you you know…"

She knew he was joking but for some reason she was afraid of how he said it so casually. She hesitated for a moment before moving from the doorway to the bed he was perched on. Almost immediately upon seating herself on the mattress Allen had wrapped his arms around her, head resting on her shoulder. His body was warm… almost too warm…

"I missed you Lenalee." The statement took her by surprise, but it didn't stop her responding by mimicking his actions herself.  
"You are Allen right? You're the same Allen right?" she mumbled into his shoulder, wondering where her tears were coming from.  
"Pretty much." H replied.

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes with his own amber ones. Despite their colour, it was all the confirmation she needed to know he was still hers, and vice versa.  
He kissed her.

After the moment of surprise had passed she began to kiss back and ran one hand through his white hair. They fell back on the hospital bed they were sitting on, Allen in a position that Komui would have been less than pleased with above Lenalee. Lenalee had one hand scrunched into his hair, pulling his head closer.

* * *

Allen was about to start unbuttoning the front of her exorcists uniform when he sensed a familiar presence approaching. Somewhat reluctantly he pulled away from Lenalee and looked to the centre of the room. Barley a second later road's door appeared. Its doors swung open to allow the Noah of dreams and millennium earl to enter the room.

"Allen!!!!!" The child Noah blurred and was glued to him in a bone crushing hug. "you're back! You're finally back!" She cried excitedly.  
"Rhode… I cant breathe…"  
"Now now Rhode" the earl chided her again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
"he's only just woken up. And you're suffocating him." He said.

Rhode turned to look at Allen and saw the blue tinge creeping onto the ashen colour of his face. Tears formed in her eyes and she immediately relaxed her grip, apologizing profusely as she did so.

"I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry-"  
"Alright! I get it you're sorry! Geez… haven't you learned how to be quiet by now, Shortie? Allen Interrupted, saving not just his own ears in the process.  
"I'm not a shortie!!!! Earl-Tama!!! Allen's being mean!!!!!"  
"Yes, yes…." He patted her on the back

As the earl comforted Rhode Allen stared at the fat mans bulging stomach as if it was some sort of alien thing he had never seen before. The earl noticed this.

"is something the matter Allen?" He asked, smiling. (not that he could make his mouth form any other expression)  
"When the fuck did you get so freakin' fat?!" He yelled, for some reason shocked.  
"Allen! Watch your language! There are ladies in the room!"  
"fine. When the FUDGE did you get so fat?!"  
"That's much better!"  
"just answer the damn question!!"  
"after that incident I had a brief period of depression in which id did nothing but binge eat."

Allen sweat dropped 'that must have been one he of a binge eat…'

* * *

Lenalee had no idea what to do. She had obviously missed her chance to bring Allen over to their side, but as she watched the Noah bickering back and fourth a sense of nostalgia swept over her. It occurred to her that behind all the fighting and bloodshed she had experienced with the Noah their core was their bond as a family.  
She got the sense that was what they were fighting for in the end.

Road, recovered from her moment of grief was clinging to Allen's arm as he might disappear at any moment. Eventually she was hugging him again, though not nearly as forcefully again.

"Don't ever disappear like that again Allen. Its not the same without you around…"Rhodes voice was soft, caring even. It was the opposite of when Allen had exorcised Tyki's Noah, but the same.

Lenalee found it strange that one of the most sadistic Noah's could speak in a manner that conveyed som much emotion and warmth. Allen ruffled her hair and gave her a smile that she had only seen him use with Herself and lavi.

"Don't be stupid shrimp. I'm not going anywhere. There's the small mater of payback to attend to. Right?" She nodded but didn't lift her head from the spot in his chest she had buried it in. He sighed and put his arms around her. As he comforted the small girl he looked at the Millennium Earl (who was, at this point, in tears from sentimentality) in a manner that was far from comforting.  
Upon receiving Allen's glare the earl stopped crying instantly.

"Ah…. Oh Dear… I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET MEGET RID OF THOSE TWO WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE?! WETRE YEARS BEHIND SCHEDULE THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF??!!!!! HUH???!!!!!!"

Allen had never looked so angry in his life. In fact he Lenalee had never really seen him angry except when the Noah had threatened people he cared about, but that was to be expected. sure he had spats with Kanda and Lavi (and occasionally herself) but he had never been particularly serious.

This was on a completely different level.

As these thoughts swirled she didn't notice Komui and Cross enter the room until Allen gave a sadistic smile in her direction. After realizing he was not directing the fear-inducing expression at her she turned to find them standing behind her.

"Ah! Its that redheaded general! Allen! He owes me candy!!!!!" Road cried alerting the three Noah to the presence of the latecomers.  
"hello cross! Hope your doing well. Sorry to intrude but I had to come pick up one of the family members. Hope you don't mind." the earl said cheerily whilst Allen yawned slumping down net to Lenalee on the bed again. Road glared at the general.

"yo fatso. I'm very sorry but I cant let you do that since it would cause problems for us. I'm sure you understand." he turned to face Allen.  
"nice to see you again brat."  
"same to you asswipe"  
"didn't I teach you to mind your language?"  
"no, you taught that idiot you stuck inside me to mind his language."  
"ah. I see." he grunted once before firing judgement the bullet burned to dust an inch before it hit Allen's face.

Seeing an unnecessary war about to break out the earl decided to intervene. It wasn't that he disliked wars. Quite the contrary, they were rather important in his quest. But he was not a wasteful person, and seeing a war break out where it wasn't needed at the time was dug at his sense of practicality.

"dear me, this could turn out badly, Rhode, open your door."

The girl nodded and opened the diamond-patterned gateway whilst the earl man handled the white-haired Noah away from the red-haired general.

"Now now, lets not get into a temper tantrum right now. You have a lot of catching up to do." The Earl said dragging Allen towards the open doorway by the ear.  
"And whose fault is that Fatass?!"  
"Marion is Right. You need to watch your language."  
"Shut up!"

The sound of their bantering could be heard even after the door closed and disappeared.

* * *

Lenalee stayed in the room for a long time before Lavi arrived to gently guide her away from the room. She didn't know when she realized she was back in her room. She just hurried off towards the infirmary as fast as her legs could carry her without resorting to using her innocence.

"Lenalee! What are you doing here so late?" The matron asked, seeing the female exorcist at the door to her office, panting slightly.  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late but… I need…" she paused to catch her breath  
"What Lenalee?" The old woman asked, slightly concerned.  
"before I tell you, you have to swear t keep this off my medical records…"  
"Alright, what is it?" the matron quickly agreed as her concern welled up.  
"I need an abortion…"

Tyki glared at the white haired boy sitting across the table. They were playing a game of poker. And he was loosing. Again. Allen also kept burning his clothes as he lost. He'd lost his shoes, socks, belt, top, hat, shirt, blazer jacket, and his tie. All in the space of half an hour.

"Damn brat! Why the hell wont you loose?!" he yelled at him, finally loosing his patience.  
"its not my fault you suck at poker Tyki" Allen said benevolently. He was more interested as to the location of the Akuma maid he had sent for a tub of ice-cream.  
"now now children, no fighting at the dinner table."  
"Call me a child one more time and I'll roast you alive fat ass"  
"yes, yes, yes… calm down child"

A ball of purple fire reduced the earls hat to cinders.

"Allen! That was my favourite hat!"  
"I don't care. Where the hell is that damned akuma?!"  
"Patience child. Patience."

Allen threw a fire ball towards the mans plate of food.

* * *

_**Yeah i know i already did a fic where allen got lenalee pregnant but i needed something that would give lenalee issues without turning her into a noah, yet. Anyway, the aborion is going to be an issue for lenalee for a while. it'll have a big part her relationship with allen. it'll be the scource of a whole load of angst. so look out for it. just dont expect it to be soon. i want to wait untill Hoshino Katsura reveals some more information o the fourteent. if it dosent come out soon, i might make something up, but i want to use what i can.**_

_**Rate & Review  
Natarii.**_

* * *


End file.
